Over the past few years we have been in consultation with Spectra-Physics Lasers on the requirements of ultrafast lasers used in multiphoton microscopy. Our past collaboration has lead to the development of the "blue" mirror set that allows wavelengths as low as 680nm to be accessed with the Tsunami, Spectra-Physics commercial TiS laser. Currently we are collaborating in two areas which will facilitate the adoption of multiphoton microscopy by biologists (1) the development of an extremely broad tuning mirror set (700 to >900 nm) which eliminates the need to change mirrors between sets, and (2) the specification of the minimal set of wavelengths that would be suitable for MPM if implemented in a single box (solid-state pump included), turnkey TiS system. Such a system would be designed to operate at 3 or 4 preset wavelengths only to simplify laser operation.